I'm Not An Angel
by Lunaschild2016
Summary: Harley Quinn Matthews is a survivor with an attitude and the skills of a killer. She had to be when her only family forced her to serve as a constant punching bag. What none but a few knew was that Eric and Harley had been in love. Now they come together again when her time to choose comes. Dauntless will never be the same when these two reunite. Eric/OC M AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by Halestorm's 'I'm Not An Angel' and watching Suicide Squad while cleaning and cooking for the holiday. Hope you enjoy is a spur of the moment kind of story.**

 **Chapter 1**

The dilapidated building was bursting at the seams with activity and noise. The rowdy crowd's dins of screams and cheering seemed like it would bring down a patrol at any moment. Normally it would draw a patrol. What the wonders of well-greased palms could do to prevent just that event never ceased to amaze Silas.

He was King Midas in his domain here and he had the golden touch to be able to either liberate funds from his clientele or make them rich as well. The upcoming fight had him on edge however. It wasn't that it was a girl that was the main opponent, or that he was unsure of her performance because girls fought under his hosting just as often as the men. He didn't worry about her performance either because this girl had performed spectacularly prior to tonight.

What had Silas on edge that this was also not supposed to be happening at all. He had put his foot down that she would no longer be fighting after the three night marathon he had arranged for her to be the star of. In one week's time she was due to transfer out of his life forever and the only reason he had agreed to let her be pushed into another fight was because his wife Angelica had demanded it of him. He had to continue to live with Angelica but Quinn was another story.

Up on a raised dais he sat on his throne with his wife by his side and watched as the young girl was drug in and the bag that had been put over her head was pulled off. Angelica leaned forward with a predatory glance and licked her lips. She had weighed the odds against Quinn for tonight and Silas wondered one more time what he had gotten himself into when he had agreed to marry her.

Silas flinched when the ice blue eyes of his sister locked on to his and he read the murder those hard orbs held as she looked first to him and then moved past him to the woman beside him.

She didn't wait for the fight command to be given. Quinn leaped into action and had the first man's arm out of his socket before he had even fully hit the ground in the pit arena that served as the ring for all fights.

His screams seemed to increase the jeering of the crowd as bets were being called and accepted. The next opponent, this time wearing the black and white of candor, dropped and was moving his legs in a run before they made contact with the packed dirt. Perhaps he thought that by doing this it might even his chances at keeping his limbs from being shattered.

The gamble did not pay off and in fact was turned against him because the barely 18 year old young woman used his own momentum to slam him against the solid wall of the crater. A sickening crunch was heard as blood started to pour from the man's forehead. His eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped to the ground in a heap.

Opponents kept dropping and each one was taken out in progressively brutal methods. Her ice blue shirt and dark blue pants were stained with blood, hers and then men's she was facing. She kept her movements to a minimum as she needed the stamina to last through the pre-determined amount of ten men.

The last man jumped into the ring and this one she went full tilt at. Her strikes became a frenzy of activity and blurred into one another. Kicks, jabs and punches were thrown and the only sound was the whooshing of her limbs flying and meeting flesh. The crowd had almost quieted as they sensed blood in the water. Instead of finishing this last opponent off though she was interrupted by the sound of him pulling a gun and the report of his failed shot.

The gun was wrested from his control and her feral smile let the crowd know they needed to disperse. Because she would not show mercy when none had ever been given her.

With a quick pressure point attack she downed the last opponent and stripped him of any ammo or valuables and ran the pit in a circle. At first no one could figure out what she was doing until on her last lap they finally saw she had ran the circular pits walls up and broke free.

She didn't waste time and aimed for the heart of her brother dropping him to his death. Then with a last look and a wink to Angelica, promising her that this was far from over, she ran creating a path for herself out of the building.

She didn't stop running until she reached the Hancock building and bolted up the stairs. Once she emerged out onto the roof she raced the next level to reach the zip-line and pulled the bag she kept in case and strapped it over her then grabbed the sling Dauntless hid. She was hooked up and pushing off well before the doors had even opened.

This should have been exhilarating but it wasn't; it was survival. She had holstered the gun in her waist band and readied her hand on the release to drop into the building she needed to complete her escape. She had thought she timed it perfectly but didn't count on her multiple wounds and adrenaline to leave her so soon. She had very little time to register the figure in black that had begun to run underneath her before she released and prayed she got it correctly.

When she landed she didn't land all of the way onto the padding she had prepared again in case she needed it; and had the wind knocked out of her. She heard a crunch of her own and knew at least a finger had been broken as she coughed and gasped to suck in air.

The gun drawn she tried to start running full out again but was losing steam. When she emerged into the alleyway she saw that at least two of Angelica's ice blue henchmen were closing in on her. She was able to get off one shot and landed it right between the eyes.

The last guy waited for a bullet that never came as the chamber clicked empty and she couldn't get her fingers to work to reload.

Growling she tossed the gun up into the air and spin kicking it she was able to launch it at the final guy and nailing him hard enough to drop him.

She allowed herself to drop to her hands and knees to catch a breath and evaluate her injuries.

She checked ribs and fingers, her head and legs were all poked and prodded and determined what could wait and not. She had to work fast because she was fading.

She whipped the bag off of her back and pulled out the med kit. She cleaned the deep cuts that needed to be cleaned and screamed as the needle piercing the jagged flesh and worked through the only two she could stitch back together.

Her hands were shaking as she looked at the two fingers that were bent at wrong angles. Knowing she needed to set them quickly she grabbed the first and the sound of bone grating on bone was repeated twice before the girl allowed herself to give up a sound.

Her vision was fading and she cursed her weakness. She heard footfalls and ran to grab the gun she had used as a projectile and reloaded with the pilfered ammo.

She could barely suck air in through her mouth or nose and sighted for the direction of the running feet fast approaching her.

The last thing she caught before her vision began to black out was the hulking figure in black next to a lankier one approaching as one would approach a rabid animal.

"Easy there. We saw you during our patrol and are here to help you." He had a deep voice and spoke in a worried manner. "We need to get you looked at. Do you know where you are?"

Quinn scoffed and motioned with her gun in a 'back up bitch' gesture. "I appreciate the sentiment but you will have to fucking forgive me if I doubt the word of Dauntless Patrol that is allowing this shit to happen. Kindly back the fuck up and I won't put a bullet to your brain for your wisdom."

The blonde held his hands up still but wasn't moving. Quinn huffed and turned to run the other direction but hit a brick wall in her physical ability and dropped.

"Fuck me gently with chainsaw you have got to be joking me." She growled and her vision started fading. "Gods dammit I knew I should have just burned the damn cuts closed." She muttered and still fought to crawl along.

"Well that would have been stupid if you had internal bleeding wouldn't it have been." The hulk said in an amused tone as he went and picked up the girl just as all limbs went out on her as she went under. "Hayes, radio the medic and bring the Humvee. Let's get her to the goddamn safe house at least. Oh and pick that piece of shit up and make sure he is put in a cell to wait for me" The last was said in a voice laced with menace as he points to the lackey that the girl had to improvise to take down

Hayes raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to call it in to Four that we found her?" The lanky brown haired Dauntless drawled.

All he got in answer was a quirked eyebrow and hard steel grey eyes. Hayes lifted his hands and whipped out his communicator to call in the medic to the safe house they had set up for covert ops in the area. Which was where they had been for the past week trying to get info on the operation they had busted tonight when they had found the girl as a main attraction. She had been missing for a week before tonight.

Once Hayes was out of the area the blonde gently lifted the girl's shirt to feel around and appraise her wounds and let his worry for her finally show.

"I promise I won't let that shit happen to you again Quinn. You will be home soon but fuck if I am not proud of you baby." He said in a low voice and scowled when his probing showed there was one wound that needed to be stitched soon. He pulled open the bag and smiled when he saw everything he would need and set to working on getting the one that needed to be done sewn up, and then his lips thinned at the fresh ones she had done herself. Those could wait to be redone once they got to the safe house.

He threw her bag over his shoulder and tucked her gun into his pants before he picked her up and carried her to the waiting Humvee. One brief touch of his lips to her forehead before he wiped any affection from his face and once again became the most ruthless leader Dauntless had ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Survival instinct and training had taught the young Erudite plenty during the last 3 years that had been her living hell. The first was not to react in breathing or movement upon waking until she evaluated where she was and if she was in danger. She could not open her eyes to check so she needed to rely on all of her other senses.

She allowed her hearing to pick up the thud of a shoe tapping against a concrete floor. The sound from the walls suggested plaster not stone and solid so not a derelict building. The air tasted clean but not sterilized to the point of Erudite standards. The feel of clean clothing and splints on her fingers let her know she was at least medically seen. The roughness of the bedding she was in suggested Abnegation or Dauntless at least. Considering that the last people she had encountered had been Dauntless she would go by process of elimination.

The toe tapping stopped and a chair creaked and the breathing of a male and by the sound of large but certainly not the hulks size could be determined by the gait. She scolded herself for almost tensing in preparation to attack and waited for her opportunity.

The unknown male approached her and her wrist was taken as if her pulse was being felt for. Knowing her jig was up she pulled him forward to meet her now raised knee and the crunch of a nose breaking was heard before she locked her legs and arms around whoever had her and growled.

"Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I? And you better fucking know how to tap that out fucker cause you are lucky I am letting you breathe."

The male used the limited range of fingers she had allowed him and got 'safe'. She laughed mirthlessly.

"Try again cause I am not feeling very fucking safe at the moment."

She got 'house' and scowled and quirked an eyebrow "Who taught you the signals? You know you could have made that in one fucking movement….grr fuck never mind. Your ineptitude is not my problem."

She huffed and looked around the room and saw that she is in some kind of house literally. Probably abnegation from the starkness but it has more tech in it.

"Who'd have fucking thought you guys would put a fucking real safe house in abnegation."

She heard the gasps as the man's air supply was finally running out and she huffed and pushed him off of her. "There is your right to breathe again."

She collapsed back to the bed and groaned as the stitches in her side twinged and she lifted her baggy black shirt that someone had put her in and looked over everything.

"Fuck. I will never get to wear a bikini again at this rate. Did someone restitch me?" She looked up with a quirked eyebrow and made an impatient gesture with her hand as if to say 'any day now' when the man didn't answer.

She eyed the man up and down and determined he was a medic and dauntless not Erudite. He had sandy blonde hair and looked like he was rather nice guy but had the Erudite look in his eyes so he was at least a transfer. He sat rubbing his throat and then chuckled.

"Four fucking warned me." He muttered and her spine snapped and her mood changed. She even cracked a smile.

"Four, is he here right now? I mean cause if I were him…fucking last place. But hey…." A feral gleam comes over her. "Am I allowed yard time?"

The man tilted his head to the side "Yard time?"

The young girl rolls her eyes. "Prison reference, and yes I know I am not in prison. I was being sarcastic, you're going to have to get used to that."

He shrugged "Can I take a look at you now please?" He asked wearily and she smirked.

"I don't know, can you? I mean…you would need to get into proximity of me and my limbs and I am not in the best of moods. I mean if you just don't need to breathe then sure, by all fucking means bring it. My body feels like I haven't fought in about…" She stretched and cracked her neck "Four days maybe. That should be a good rebound time."

The guy paled and the girl snorted and rolled her eyes and laid down and threw her hands above her head. He eyed her warily and she sighed.

"Toss me the damn cuffs and I will make sure I don't freak out and try and crush your trachea."

He scowled and must have realized how he was acting and stood up and a smile came to her lips. "Thatta boy. You had me worried you were still wearing blue instead of the black that is gracing your frame."

He snorted and then scowled "How did you know I was a transfer?"

One shoulder lifted in a shrug. "Takes one to know one I guess. I mean I am not transferred yet…which reminds me."

He made it over to the side of the bed and felt around on her ribs "Aptitude is in two days. You are going to be staying here until then and then that night. I believe you will be escorted to the choosing ceremony."

She nods "How bad were the injuries. I counted two 2 inch deep cuts that I managed to get somewhat close, two broken fingers that felt clean breaks in the metacarpals and then one 3 inch that I couldn't get to. Probably a few bruised ribs but I was pretty beat up bruise wise so I couldn't really tell."

He gave a half smirk "Well let's hope you end up in infirmary with me after initiation."

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "Not bloody likely. You still haven't answered any of my questions and I think I have been really fucking cooperative all things considered."

He sighed and lowered her shirt "Four isn't here but Tris should be coming by later today and will be taking over watch along with one of the Pedrad's. They are currently arguing over who gets to come. Your assessments were right and we were able to get ahold of some nano gel so that the bruising and gashes should be healed by the time you are due to leave. Do you feel up to eating anything?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and she tilted her head. "Nope, but if you don't get some sleep you are about to collapse soon. Factionless patrols going bad?"

He rolled his shoulders "Not anymore those got taken care of. I just got called in because the medic they had for you….pissed off the wrong guy and had to be taken to Erudite to recover."

She grinned and shrugged. "What he try to do cop a feel of me?"

He flinched and the girl got her answer. "What was this guy's name?" Her voice went hard and menacing.

He shook his head "Nope not giving you that information. I value my skin. Four said not to tell you that because something about that was how he lost you in the first place."

A deep frown crossed her face. "That isn't how he lost me. What's your name?"

"Will, then what happened?"

"You have a hand held scanner that I can calibrate and see if it is still there?"

He shook his head and she nodded "Along my scalp line I believe there is a tracker that was implanted under the skin. I had to stitch myself a couple of weeks back and I guess because of the thread and scar I didn't notice it."

"Okay then, I will just send a message for that to be picked up and brought along. Can you please try and eat something?" He pleaded with her.

"If I do you do…and I get to take a shower." She bargained.

He tilts his head and smiles "I think I can live with that deal. Let me send the message and I will warm up something for us to eat. You can move around the house but it might be better to let the gel and serums work for a few more hours before you get up and move around too much."

She nods and frowns. "Hey Will, do they have electro stimulus machines that they can bring, if I was laying down for a week I probably lost muscle tone and it will severely weaken me."

Will sighs "If I don't check into one you are just going to jump into major workouts aren't you."

I laugh "I will still do it if you bring one, just not as soon. Hell I might even give myself more than 5 or 6 hours of NOT training."

He snorts "They are going to love the hell out you there. Yeah I will put in the request."

"She wants what?" The hulk glared at the petite blonde girl standing in the doorway of his office.

"Will wants the scanner for her Eric. She mentioned that she didn't get lost, she was tracked. Four said she had mentioned she had to go over her skin for anything out of place but he thought she was being paranoid. She said she had stitched up a gash in her hairline and she noticed that it is more raised then it should be. Scanning it will find out if it is a tracker. Just needs to be …"

He waves his hand interrupting her impatiently. "Yeah I am fucking aware what that request was. Run the electric shock by me Tris." His arms were crossed over his chest and he was scowling.

"She is afraid that because she has been in bed for almost five days her muscles will atrophy enough that it will make it harder to recover from her injuries rather than helping. Will agrees and he already knows if we don't get it she will just go full on training mode before the day is out." Tris frowns not liking it either.

Eric doesn't say anything for a while, he just whips around and fills out a requisition form and almost throws it at her. "I will drop off the fucking scanner myself and be there when it is done. If it is a tracker we could use it."

Tris nods "Four would like to be able to see her Eric."

He glares at her "Fucking tough. He can't go to the safe house and she can't go out until it is time. Or would you like to be the one to tell Max why Quinn Matthews, the niece of the now dead love of his fucking life has disappeared off the face of the earth again?"

She glares at him. "It was not Four's fault she was taken."

Eric waves his hand dismissively "I don't give a shit about that at this point. Chances are she has a tracker Tris. Fits with how every other time she was taken before. We can't fuck this up this close. Max will lose it. He wants her here and he wants her safe. Who do we have going with you to the house?"

Tris clears her throat "Zeke is going but he is taking Zack his nephew. They are close in age and he thinks.."

"No! Zeke can go, his niece can go. Zack doesn't go." He growls.

She furrows her brow "What the fuck does it matter whether niece or nephew goes?"

Eric's scowl disappears and his eyes and face turn deadly "Follow my fucking orders and get out of my office Tris."

She glares "By the way, I won't tell you again. She doesn't go by the name Quinn. Her name is Harley. Don't call her anything but that Eric."

"Dismissed Tris." He says coldly.

The door slams and Eric slumps into his chair and reaches into a drawer and pulls out a bottle of whiskey and pours some into a glass. Smirking "Harley Quinn. Of course you would take that name." He sips on the amber liquid in his glass and sighs.

'She won't remember me', he thought bitterly. Her brother and his bitch wife will have made sure of that. Not that he looked much like he did before he had transferred. But 4 years ago they had reunited in a way and he had started to spend time with her when he would go to Erudite for meetings.

One year of secret meetings and stolen kisses before shit had gotten bad. Jeanine had done what she could to stop the other Erudite leaders from executing the attacks but during that Max had been taken to be used against her. Quinn and Jeanine had arranged for a way to get him out but Jeanine had sacrificed herself in the process. Once Max was out Quinn had gone back, only to be tortured and memory wiped of the projects they still had in the works. During that all of her relationship to the young Dauntless leader was lost, along with other precious memories.

Eric pulled out the camera feed in the safe house and went back to the time she would have woken. He chuckled at how viper like she was when she went from sleeping to striking out at Will. Rewinding several times he zoomed in to look at her closely to see how she had managed to be so still.

"Didn't even change her breathing or muscle positioning." He muttered and sipped from his glass again. His eyes devoured her features and shape as if he was starving, and in a way he was.

He had known well into that year that the then 14 year old girl had stolen his heart. He never pushed her for anything physical and was content to just be with her. When she lost her memories of them he had turned hard and even more cruel in an effort to beat his faction into shape. If anyone had cared to pay attention to the few girls he did bang they would probably all see one or two main features. The girl's hair was always strawberry blonde and she always had blue eyes, or contacts.

Harley had only gotten more beautiful to him. She was still sarcastic as hell, but her face never lost that perfect heart shape. Her eyes were still wide and he still felt like he was drowning in them. She had always been physically fit and while she hadn't been deadly back then, Eric had already started to train her. Now she had no amount of fat but was curvy as hell and was a woman. His woman.

He fingers tightened at the thought of the medic he had put in the Med Center and wished again he had not let Uriah stop him from killing the fucker. Tossing back his drink he scowled at the thought of the young Pedrad going near her.

He watched as Will got her to eat something and helped her to take a shower. Shutting off the feed on his tablet he tucked it into a inner pocket of his jacket and stood to get everything that would be needed to take to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3**

"While the theory is interesting Harley, I very seriously doubt that it would work in practice." The lanky Dauntless smirked at the girl sitting across the table from him. He watched a look of annoyance and amusement cross her features and couldn't help admit how fucking drawn in he is by her. He had stopped by after a patrol and they had been sitting at the table for an hour now talking. He hadn't thought about wanting to bang her once. Well now he was fucking thinking it.

"Why Peter? Because you didn't think of it? Look, at the minimum you are suffering the loss of what, at least a patrol every week or two weeks? You are expending maximum effort but with minimum reward. You will exhaust your resources before you even scratch the surface of taking care of the issue. "She shrugged and lifted the bowl from the table and went to take it to the kitchen to clean up.

Brows furrowed, Peter picked up his own bowl and followed her into the kitchen. "So you think that we should put in the time to develop that, but how does that help us now?"

She scoffed and took his bowl to which he shook his head and elbowed her out of the way then started on the dishes himself. He quirked an eyebrow at her amused expression. "What? It's not like I have a fucking maid in Dauntless."

She laughed and hopped up onto the counter then hissed, to which he gave her a stern expression. "The only reason Will let you out of bed Harley was because you promised you would take it easy."

She laughed again. "Will let me out of bed because I threatened to break more than his nose and trachea if he didn't. And I am taking it easy. This is me taking it easy. I could be challenging you to spar but I am saving it for when you do something to piss me off. Which I give you maybe another ten minutes."

He smirked at her amused as hell. "You think it'll be that much? I am surprised you've lasted this long."

They laughed as he washed the bowls out and frowned. "Hey, are you doing ok after…"

She picked up some fruit on the counter and peeled an orange frowning. "Ok after? You will have to be more specific."

He dried the bowl he had then went and leaned on the counter beside her picking up his own orange frowning. "I mean you did go through some pretty shitty stuff a week ago and then you know…there is the whole you shot your brother in the heart." Mentally he was kicking himself for being such and insensitive dick. But he was more than a little bit worried that she might break down or something.

She smiled at him a punched his shoulder. "Ah, does big bad ass Hayes have a heart buried underneath all that scowling menace?"

He scoffed at her and threw a piece of his orange peel in her direction. "Look, all I want to make sure is that I am not minding my own business at Dauntless and you snap then end up going around taking people out."

She shrugged with a smile smile. "Well that was a danger even without all of that shit." She laughed and hopped down then winced clutching her side.

Peter reached out and steadied her looking at her concerned. "You should really go sit down Harley. Don't push yourself too hard, it will make initiation harder."

"Should of just cauterized the shit instead of having to deal with stupid stitches." She started grumbling.

Peter started to say something until he caught the sight of his CO leaning on the wall scowling at them. He got one look at his face and stepped away from Harley quickly. "Sorry sir. I was in the area and checking on Harley. Will needed to rest so I volunteered to stay on duty until Tris arrives."

His voice snapped to the formalness of a soldier but his mind was whirling. Eric didn't let emotions slip and he had let something slip as he saw his hands on Harley. He didn't fancy finding out firsthand what being put into the MedCenter by Eric Coulter feels like.

"Hayes, go do a perimeter sweep." His voice brooked no argument and Peter gave nod. Harley quirked an eyebrow at him and tilted her head as he turned. He handed her his orange and gave a wink then went to follow orders.

Before he had gotten out of the door Eric had taken two big strides and lifted Harley up onto the counter then was pulling her shirt up to look at her side.

"No go right ahead. I don't mind being mauled at all. Just know turnabout is fair play." She muttered sarcastically as she felt his calloused fingers gently run over her skin. She scowled at herself when she felt a fission of goosebumps break out over her and a small shiver ran down her spine.

"I will keep that in mind." He muttered as he bent to look at the largest of her cuts and ran a finger over it. "And like I said before, burning it would have been stupid." Her ribs and abdomen were already starting to look much better after the one dose of nano tech to heal it. He had brought some more and planned on doing a scan for any further injuries that they might not have caught.

He pushed her shirt down and straightened out to look at her as she had been scowling at him. "Good moves by the way. In the fight, but also improvising against those two in the alley. I didn't get to see it first hand but from the surveillance vid I was impressed." He smirked as he took the orange Peter had handed to her and leaned just as close. He saw a shiver pass over her and the scowl get deeper, that just made him feel pleased.

She sighed and looked away. "Yeah well, I am still pissed I didn't get him with a bullet too. Couldn't fucking reload." She grumbled.

He shrugged as he peeled the orange. "You didn't get him but he was taken care of later." Eric had very much enjoyed making the coward piss himself as he questioned him and then later when he put a bullet into his head. And the five other bullets he let go just because he was that pissed off.

She smiled at him with a feral little smile "Couldn't have happened to a nicer person. So I am guessing by the snap of Hayes spine and his obedience you are his CO?"

She popped an orange slice into her mouth and quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer. "Something like that…more like one of the five top CO's. But yeah I supervise Hayes directly."

She grinned at him her dimples flashing "Excellent. Then maybe you can talk some sense into him and tell him that the drones are actually good ideas and not wastes of time. He needs to see the bigger picture instead of just to the tip of his dick."

Eric choked a bit on laughter and an orange slice then shook his head. "Okay then. There is an image I sure as fuck did not need." He muttered. "Is that what you guys were debating in there when I came in?"

She nodded still smiling "Yeah, he can't see the usefulness of developing the tech when the need for something right now is so heavy. I can get that. It's hard watching your men come back broken or in bags, but in the long run it saves them."

Eric inhaled and tossed his peel and the rest of his orange. Then, because he wanted an excuse to touch her, went to lift her down from the counter. "You need to rest. We aren't going to take it easy on you during initiation."

Her hands went to his shoulders when he grabbed her and they both ended up scowling at the feelings the contact between them sent through them both. She didn't step away and neither did he when he set her on the ground close to him.

"I would fucking hope not!" Harley said still with the scowl as she looked up into his eyes. She came to his chin but his size didn't intimidate her. His eyes did though, they felt like steel grey black holes that were sucking her in.

"Then follow orders and rest Harley." Eric was in a similar situation as he looked into her blue eyes and felt him pulling her closer to him.

"That is one thing I think I am going to struggle with, the authority bullshit. I rebel against authority. It's like a nervous tick or something with me." Why was he so fucking warm and oddly comforting? Because his demeanor sure as fuck isn't.

He smirked at her "You don't say? Couldn't tell that one bit. Well, then let's start now. Do you think you could follow that order?"

She grinned cheekily. "Maybe. I can try but who knows the voices might tell me something else."

He snorted and thought Harley Quinn too fucking right. Most of it was an act though, not all, but most. "I am sure you will think of something."

With a steel fucking will he made himself step back from her slightly and guide her to the living room area. He grabbed the bag he had dropped onto the table and with his hand at the small of her back guided her to the couch.

She huffed and plopped onto it and when he sat down near her she whipped her legs up into his lap on some weird whim. He froze and snapped his eyes up to hers. She quirked an eyebrow up to him in challenge. He snorted and rolled his eyes then pulled her legs up further and met her eyebrow with one of his own.

She smiled and settled back into the cushions with a sigh. She was actually tired now that she thought about it. The shower, the food and her injuries were taking a toll. His touch was comforting to her and she could feel herself relaxing for what seemed like the first time in years.

"So what is going on after everything with Silas?" She asked looking up at the ceiling.

Eric started rifling through the bag and pulled out the scanner and his tablet. "Angelica is acting like the much put upon widow of a tragic attack by factionless. No mention of you as being missing or at all has been made, but it is rumored you are privately grieving. Which we plan on using to our advantage to keep you out of public eye. So as much as you might want 'yard time' Harley. Marcus Eaton isn't fucking worth your life. So stay put."

She giggled at his mention of her plans to royally fuck that bastard up since she was in the area. "Yeah that was a bit too obvious. I blame my lack of a cognitive warm up for that slip."

She looked over at the blonde leader and searched for a name in her memory. She thought she knew him but she wasn't sure. If she was correct this was Eric, who Four hated for some reason but would never say.

Tris wasn't as vehement in her hate but she did dislike him and he seemed bent on frustrating and harassing as many people as he could. He was extremely attractive though. His dark blonde hair was cut short on the sides and the top part wasn't quite a buzz cut or flat top, somewhere in between though. She wondered if it was curly when it got longer. Something told her it was. He had a dermal piercing above his eyebrow and black gauges in his ears. The leadership tattoos he wore were on his neck, not many leaders did that. He had two forearm tattoos that her fingers itched to trace. He was Four's age but his face carried the burden of the rough times their city was in. Not that it was aged because it wasn't. She just could tell that it wasn't always like that, so serious and angry. Maybe once he had even laughed or smiled. In fact, she could almost imagine it.

"You mentioned a tracker." He mumbled as he fiddled with the tablet in his hand and the scanner on his lap.

The girl sank into the couch at the sound of his voice and closed her eyes as she hummed her answer. "Yeah, I think it is along the back of my head and in the hairline."

She turned her head to press into the couch and sighed when she felt his heavy hands gently come to rest on her legs. She hadn't bothered with the pants that were in the bag, but instead kept the big black shirt on that smelled so good after her shower.

"Harley, I am going to scan you for injuries first, then do the tracker, ok?" He asked the already drifting girl as he lightly ran his thumb in circles on the smooth and golden skin of her leg.

"Mmmm..sure…just stay."

He shook his head and powered on the scanner then took a more in depth scan. She would need to have a few injections for some bone hairline fractures and the serum he brought would help out with the bit of internal scarring. Otherwise she was in pretty good condition.

He sighed in relief and focused on one scan he didn't want to do but knew needed to be done. He centered the scanner over her abdomen and let out a shaky breath as the result came up. There was some trauma from what might be punches but no signs of anything sexual or experimentation wise.

"Thank fuck." He muttered and dropped the scanner to rub a hand over his face and eyes. Eric let his head fall back onto the back of the couch and sighed tiredly.

The past two months had been hell between trying to track down the highly illegal faction prize fights ring, factionless incursions. Then trying to get intel about Erudite projects it had already been stressful. Then two months ago Harley went missing for the first time in over a year and was found after she had appeared once again in school.

They hadn't even bothered to heal her all that much. Max had authorized her to be moved to an apartment with Tris and Four near the compound. He couldn't get the ok for her to be moved to Dauntless no matter how close she was to transferring. Then she was gone after Four had been pulled away for a patrol in the area. Now that Eric looks at everything, the two days of attacks had been a setup to get every guard looking elsewhere.

They were so close now. Soon she would be in Dauntless regardless of what happened between them. Eric would take that. Her being safe in Dauntless or at least where he could be of some fucking use even if it meant she was never his again.

Maybe, he thought, he might accept that or he might not. Because the site of Peter holding her and the softness in his eyes as he looked at her set every blood cell in his body to boil. If Peter 'I am the biggest dick in the world' Hayes went all soft around her, Eric was going to have a hell of a fucking time keeping the good ones away too.

He sighed and closed his eyes briefly. Promising himself it was for just a moment.

Harley shivered from cold and scowled in her sleep. There was warmth down around her legs but the blanket wouldn't fucking budge. She moaned and thought well, if it wouldn't come to her. With a sigh and a smile she crawled to the source of warmth and smiled when it closed around her wrapping her in a wonderful shell. The fact that the shell was breathing and was made of muscle and sinew didn't register. Her body and mind were tired and they needed to rest after almost two weeks of being on high alert.

"Wake them up." The petite blonde whispered looking horrified on the tangled bodies of Eric Coulter and her little sister Harley.

Peter looked over at her like she was insane "Look, I like Harley and all. But there is no way in fuck I am waking Eric Coulter up. Especially seeing him like that. That alone will get me killed."

Tris scowled over at Peter."Four will kill you if you don't." She growled.

Peter scoffed shaking his head wondering at the comparison. Four would show mercy, Eric would sure as shit not do the same. "I'll take Four killing me over what Eric would do. You wake them up, she is your 'sister' after all."

Neither one moved and decided that it was better if they let themselves wake up. So that's what they did. No one in the safe house breathed above a whisper or went near the living room. Will and Tris had rescued the scanner and looked at the scan Eric had managed to take. Will did the tracking scan and they went upstairs to analyze the data. Peter went back on to patrol and Zeke set up shop for the next two days.

Zaria got the room she would share with Harley setup and laid out the clothes she had brought for them as well. Four had sent some books and a few movie vids, that Harley liked, for them to watch while they were here. As she laid in one of the beds that was set up in the room she thought back to the two curled up on the couch together.

Harley looked so at rest and peaceful. She had never looked like that before. She could be sarcastic, loving, brutal, kind, a bit flirty. But the look on her face as she pressed herself against Eric was truly almost angelic and sensual.

Harley didn't do sensual. She didn't do dates or boy talk, not about herself anyways. Zaria had known her for almost 6 years and there was only a hint at one point that she was seeing someone. But then everything had gone to hell in handbasket and it was like that was stripped from her.

Eric she had never seen or thought he could be like that. He almost looked handsome if she hadn't seen firsthand how fucking scary he could be. Zeke had said that Eric pushed himself hard. Harder than any man in Dauntless because Dauntless and the faction was his life. Eric wasn't a good man really but he did good things for his home and the protection of the people in his city.

Tris and everyone had decided that it was just two people that had been through hell the past few months getting the rest they needed. Nothing more, and no one would mention different. They all valued their lives and skin too damn much. Harley could be just as fucking scary as Eric, if not more because she didn't lose her temper when she was at her scariest. With that she settled in for the night and passed out, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At first when he woke up he almost thought he was remembering one of the last nights he had spent with Quinn. It was at her Aunt's place curled up on the couch watching a movie together while he went through some requisition forms on his tablet. They had fallen asleep and woke up much like they were now.

The only indications that it wasn't a memory or dream was the fact that she was most definitely not the newly developing 14 year old and he was most certainly not the 18 year old from back then. Then there was the fact that his shirt he had left with her to sleep in had worked its way up to her stomach as her bare legs tangled around his and his waist.

They woke up at the same time and became aware of their situation when they had started to stretch languidly to notice things were not quite right. It's dark outside and dark inside too. There was a faint light from electronics near by that illuminated their faces as the opened their eyes and looked at each other.

Steel grey and ice blue eyes clashed and held each other. Harley's heart rate picked up and she felt his as well under her cheek. Hesitantly she lifted a hand and lightly stroked his cheek. When he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand her breath caught. A sigh broke from his lips and he moved to raise himself up. She clutched her arm that laid under them to his back and frowned.

Eric lifted just enough to look down on her and smiled softly at her. She relaxed when she realized he wasn't leaving or moving away then let her hand explore his jaw and face again. She got to his lips and skimmed one finger over the fullness slowly as she unconsciously skimmed her tongue over her own. With a groan Eric moved to speak but she stopped him by raising herself up and lightly brushing her lips against his.

The little willpower he was trying to muster broke and he pressed her back into the couch with his own body and deepened the kiss with a quiet sigh of her name right before his lips took hers. Her innocent moan of welcome into his mouth should have stopped him. And it might have had she not moved her hips seeking the evidence of his arousal against her own.

When her hand moved to push his shirt up and off of him he caught her hand and pulled back. Only for her to snatch it back from him then pull his head back to her mouth. With a growl of 'fuck it' he whipped his shirt off and she smiled then did the same with hers.

"Beautiful" Eric whispered against her skin as he kissed along her throat. Her breath became more ragged and her chest heaved. She moved her hands along his bare flesh. Scraping her short fingernails along the sides as she moved to the biggest annoyance she had currently. His pants were thick and rough against her skin and while she loved the feel she wanted to have him and his skin against her.

Sensing her goal Eric lifted up and allowed her hands to make their way to his buttons and zipper. He closed his eyes and held his breath as he felt her hands push as far as they could reach. "We should…Harley we need…"

"Look at me Eric." She whispered in a tremulous voice.

Slightly amused he lifted from her neck and looked down at her. Their eyes met again and she smiled then said one word with absolute certainty and conviction. "Yours"

There was no force on earth that could have helped him gain control after that. Using his feet he kicked off his boots and with one hand pushed his pants down. Their lips met again and he kissed her with such passion it took her breath away and left her dizzy.

When he did pull away from the kiss it was to take her nipples into his mouth one at a time. Using his teeth to lightly graze and tug one while his tongue flicked out. Her back arched and her soft moans spurred him further as he moved one hand to cup her now scalding and wet mound through her cotton underwear.

She gasped and bucked against him as he lightly stroked and teased her. He continued to do this as he kissed his way down her stomach and then gently rolled her underwear off of her. He could have taken her right then. His body was in pain it wanted her so badly. He had dreamed of her and this for so long that he wanted nothing more than to taste her.

Eric gently spread her legs and settled himself down looking up at her questioning face as she raised up on her elbows to look at him. "Eric..what.." That was cut off by her gasp as he gently spread her folds and lightly licked her. He kept his eyes on her as her head dropped back and she moaned in pleasure at the new sensation.

The strong sensation of pleasure that coursed through him that he was the first and would be the only to taste her, to see her like this, was strong. She was his again and finally.

He started out with gentle long licks but soon deepened them and his attention on her clit. Her gasp from that alone almost had him cuming and he hadn't even gotten close to bringing her to the edge yet. While he centered kisses and flicks of his tongue over that little hard nub he began to work a finger into her slick center. She had started to move her hips in time with his circles and thrusts causing him to hum his pleasure.

"Eric…something…" she whispered worriedly.

He reached for one of her hands and let her tangle hers with his and lifted his mouth to reply "It's ok Harley, cum for me baby, don't fight it."

Her body convulsed at his words and he went back to bringing the girl to her first ever orgasm. Her muscles clenched around the two fingers he had worked into her and his mouth latched onto her clit. Her climax was explosive internally and the wetness that released from her. She had turned her head to bite down on the rough fabric cushion so her cries were muffled.

When her body tremors passed somewhat she turned her head back to look at Eric there between her legs and felt herself get wet at the sight. She tugged on his hand letting her know she wanted him.

She raised up to meet him as he made his way back up to her and grasped the sides of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, plundering his mouth with her tongue.

He growled in approval before she pulled back with a slightly dazed expression. She looked at his mouth and chin then leaned forward to flick out her tongue to taste herself on him.

"Fuck Harley" Eric moaned and pushed her onto the couch positioning himself at her entrance.

"Do I taste good Eric?" Harley asked innocent and curious.

"Yes baby. You taste fucking amazing. What did it taste like to you?" He moved the fingers that had been inside her to her lips and she readily accepted them and sucked softly.

"Kind of sweet but not really too sweet." She whispered after he had removed his finger. "Can I taste you? Do you taste the same?"

His voice went hoarse "I couldn't imagine anyone tasting as fucking amazing as you baby. And no, not right now. Baby I want you…" She pouted a bit and he smiled "I promise you can if you want but not now. Do you want me Harley?"

He had started to stroke the tip along her folds and she gasped and nodded. "Yes Eric."

"Tell me you want me baby. Tell me where you want me." He grazed his teeth along her jaw and she sighed.

"I want you Eric, I want you inside of me please." She moaned and begged.

Holding himself in position Eric slowly guided himself in and groaned at the tight hotness that enveloped him by slow torturous degrees. She was so tight he thought he would be strangled, but he stroked her clit and let her adjust bit by bit.

"Feel…so fuckin good baby." He mumbled against her neck. She had pulled him down with her and wrapped her legs around his waist. Rocking her hips back and forth she lost patience with his need to take care and arched so far up it buried him in all of the way; and they both gasped at it.

She didn't let the pain fade before she began to move again as she let her lips move to his neck and sucked then made bites near his ear and collar bone. He gave a guttural growl and began to thrust into her to meet her own thrusts, one hand moved to the back of her neck and squeezed. The motion made her head fall back just too where he wanted it and he returned the attentions she had just given him.

"Mine Harley" Eric growled as he moved to her mouth.

She nodded "Yours. You're mine." She growled the last part and raked her nails down his back.

His eyes gleamed with the ferocity he felt at her claim of him and acceptance of his. He felt himself building to a climax began to work on her clit again as his thrusts became harder.

"Cum for me Eric. That's what you asked me to do. I want you to now." She moaned against him and his chest hummed in approval once again with his amazing woman.

"Both Harley, you cum with me this time baby." He barely got the words out as he felt her muscles increase and his eyes closed at the fucking tightness of her working him.

Her nails dug into his back as he crushed her mouth in another kiss and like it had been timed her climax locked onto him at the exact moment at part of his thrust to cause his own. She whimpered into his mouth as he grunted into hers and locked his arms around her.

Minutes later they pulled apart and Eric gently eased out of her then looked around frowning. "We need to get you cleaned up baby. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head against his throat panted to get her breath. "No, should I be?"

He growled "Fuck no. But..I'm not exactly….nice."

She shrugged "Neither am I, trust me. I am annoying as hell once you get to know me."

He chuckled and shook his head "Are you going to freak out on me if I choose to carry you to the bathroom over there? Not because I don't think you can walk on your own."

Harley looked at him pulling back with a cheeky grin and a quirked eyebrow. "I'll let you get away with it this time. Just don't make it a habit."

"I'll try." He smirked and sat up then stood, lifted her up in his arms and made his way to the downstairs bathroom. They both blinked at the harshness of the light when he flicked it on then searched for something to clean them both up. After taking care of himself, which had been hard because Harley kept batting his hands away so she could see him. He went to try and clean her up but she wouldn't stop.

"Dammit Harley!" He laughed when she pouted and tried to take him in her hand so she could look at him properly. "Do I need to grab our clothes or will you just let me take care of this?"

"You do what you have to do. Because I'm not going to stop. I want to see you." She growled and pulled him to her with her legs around his waist.

His nostrils flared and his irises become tiny rings of silver around his pupil "You are going to kill me Harley." He groaned in a strained voice.

Harley smiled wickedly "You know, I never knew why the French called it 'the little death'. But hell if that is what death is like, sign me the fuck up." She muttered right before Eric agreed with his mouth and burying himself in her again.

Much later he carried her back to the couch and got them both dressed before he collapsed down beside her now sleeping form. He squinted at the screen of his tablet phone to see that dawn was at least 5 hours away.

He should really be heading back to the compound but he just couldn't fucking bring himself to take off, especially after all of that. Maybe she sensed his debate because she opened her eyes and smirked at him. "You leave I cut it off. Just lay down for a bit longer for fuck's sake." She yawned.

"You wouldn't cut it off. You already told me you think you know why they worshipped phallic sculptures because of it." He smirked at her but moved her so he could lay down behind her. He nuzzled her neck and sighed. "I am going to have to head back soon, but I can wait until we find out about that tracker. I don't want to leave it there longer than necessary."

Harley sighed then reached down into one of his pockets and found what she was looking for. She took out the knife and flicked it open. "Then cut it out." She said holding the knife out shrugging.

Eric kissed the top of her head, quietly chuckling and thinking he was really in fucking trouble with her. "Give me the knife Harley. Will has scalpels with him. Much cleaner cut and a lot fewer stitches will be needed." He took the knife and flicked it closed and kissed her neck.

She shrugged "You said longer than necessary. Well it isn't necessary to wait longer. More prudent and less messy yes, but not necessary. Hey, question…are you supposed to be energized after sex?"

Eric groaned and buried his head in her hair. "The answer is sometimes. Why?"

Harley smiled "You did say I could taste you later….it's later."

Eric tightened his hold her "Go to sleep Harley. And I'll see about letting you do some training tomorrow."

"Can I spar with you?"

He thought about that, seriously tempted, then shook his head. "No, at least not tomorrow. Maybe when you are at the compound. I have a feeling you sparring against me would be too big for this stiff house to handle."

Harley laughed "Well me at least, I don't know about you. Question, during fights. I can't exactly do the dirty fighting thing or really even the majority of my moves. So what kind of injuries can I get away with giving my opponents?"

He shrugged with his forehead furrowed in thought. "They can concede but the opponent loses points if they do. You can disable them by knockout or if they are just so bad off they can't continue. Do you have issues with any of that?"

She scoffs with a scowl and lightly elbows him. "Fuck no, but it is inefficient to drag a fight on and waste personal resources. Besides of which dragging a fight on means more injuries. Then there is the fact that the initiate themselves as a valuable resource especially right now. I don't want to have to break bones but I will if I have to."

Eric smiled, proud of her attitude. "Then knock them out or get them to concede. Unless you know they can handle the real fighting then don't hold back. Don't give them match either Harley. You better not fucking let someone win because they are a friend or something."

"Believe me if they are a friend they know that isn't fucking happening. Beside of which I am not programmed that way. I fight to win or I don't fucking fight at all."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately. "Good girl." He whispered as he pulled away and laid back down.

"Are you going to get in trouble Eric?" She asked him worriedly.

"For what?" Eric frowned.

"Me. I mean being with me tonight."

Eric thought about that and held his breath as he asked this question. "Do you want to hide what happened or….you know not see each other again?"

"No, I just don't want you to get in trouble because I jumped your bones." She shrugged.

"Well….it's not against the rules. I am not in charge of initiation but just keep an eye on it and help out. I think you already know I am not going to go easy on you. Your 'brother' Four is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with but when hasn't he been for me. What do you want to do?" Eric asks with his eyes closed and trying to steady his breath and heart.

"Eric I said I was yours and I meant it." She nuzzled his hand and turned to face him. "What do you want?"

Eric opened his eyes to look into hers "You. Harley…earlier when we woke up. You barely knew me…right?"

Harley looked at him for a while and then finally smiled. "My mind only barely knew you. Something else knew better, I can't explain it though. I knew your voice and touch. I felt like I knew things about you but there is no way for me to unless…" she trails off for a moment with a frown. "Four told me he wasn't sure what Silas had done to me Eric but we think he took memories. Was he right?"

"Yes." Eric said through a clenched jaw.

She nodded accepting this. "You're not exactly the type to just jump into bed with someone, or fall asleep with them. You also aren't the type to not just take what you want, but you wanted to stop because you were concerned about me. You were also the one that was running to get to me when I was on the zip-line, weren't you?"

He nodded and she sighed "So that tells me what I need to know. You have to decide if you know how much crazy you are letting into your life though. Because I am a handful Eric. I will follow orders and I believe in Dauntless, but I am different kind of monster Eric. Erudite wanted me one way, Dauntless may want another, but I am both. I am calculated and cruel. I go for the throat if needed or I go for a vein and let the person bleed out. Literally and figuratively. I also am loyal as fuck, would probably give someone the shirt off my back. I am sarcastic and moody, I love to fight and laugh." She finished shrugging.

"You were that before Harley. You were always those things already. You just have more experiences now too." He brought her close to kiss him deeply and when they pulled apart she smiled and kissed his neck. "You know, I wasn't surprised when I heard you were going by Harley. Considering how obsessed you were with Harleen Quinzel and all."

Her head snapped up and he chuckled at her eyes. "So you get it? Fucking finally someone gets it! How did you know about it? I mean was that something we?"

He nodded "Yeah, we started spending time together after your Aunt had meetings. She liked you laughing and having fun and she felt you were safe with me there. We got talking about Batman and his annoying fucking ass. Then we got to talking about the villains and this whole fucking existential debate about good vs evil. You always felt drawn to her because the whole attraction to danger and her need to find out what makes a person tick. The fact that she was able to put herself in their minds and while she could be crazy, it was always a calculated crazy."

Harley smiled "Zack and Zaria had me explain it to them once. I tried to tell them all of that but I think Zack always wondered if I renamed myself that because I saw Silas as the joker and that's why." She rolled her eyes at that thought. "As if Silas would ever come close to the Joker. The Joker wasn't Silas, the Joker is our faction system right now. He is the chaos my city is under and I am Harley breaking away from him, knowing I love the fucker but something has to change."

Eric laughed and pulled her tighter to him. "Well, it will certainly be interesting having you with me there finally." They both sigh and Harley burrows into him, letting his arms encase her again. He drifts to sleep before her and then soon after she goes to sleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You have got to be kidding me." Tris mumbles horrified to find the two still tangled on the couch together. She looks over Harley and frowns tilting her head. Finally she realizes they are on the opposite side of the couch as last time and Eric's boots are off as well. Then she sees the two glasses of water on the table and knows that something that started maybe as them passing out turned into something else.

Picking up her tablet she debated pulling up the camera feed for the living room but shook her head and sighed. "Not our fucking business." She instead deleted the footage from the time of Eric's arrival until now.

She made her way into the kitchen and put on coffee and messaged Four that she and everyone were ok. Four would flip if ever found out about this.

"Morning." Zeke quietly muttered as he came into the kitchen frowning too.

"Morning Zeke." Tris began to pull out the stuff for breakfast for everyone. She decided to do French toast since Harley loved that.

"What are we going to do about that?" Zeke said leaning against a counter staring at a wall as if it had a window into the living room.

Tris sighed "Nothing, it isn't our business. Also, well have you ever seen her that way with anyone? Even Four or Zaria? How many times has one of us had to hold her during a nightmare and she be that calm or accepting?"

Zeke nodded "Eric too. I've never seen him so….not Eric."

Tris snorted and turned to pour herself the tea she preferred. "You know, Four wasn't always how he is now. How many times did I get told that he seems like a different person because of me?"

Zeke laughed "Not completely different. But at least not as 'I can turn a lump of coal into a diamond'."

Tris choked on her tea. "Harley and her damn analogies." She muttered. "No matter if they are right."

Harley sighed and stirred "You think it is safe to let them know we are actually awake." She whispered into Eric's chest.

"Hmmm, maybe…in a few minutes. Right now I am enjoying this and don't feel like getting up." He pulled her closer. When he pulled her against him she gasped slightly when she felt his morning wood press against her.

"Do you think we could be quiet enough?" She let her hand trail down to try and cup Eric whose eyes flew open and he grabbed her hand.

"Baby, as much as I would love to, that can't happen right now. Fuck if I don't want it though." He shook his head groaning.

"You still owe me a later then." Her breathing is already getting harder at the tempting hardness of him so very close to her.

"Fuck me. Harley you are going to be the death of…" He groaned as she had worked her hand away from him and down to cup him. His eyes closed and he crushed his lips to hers kissing her passionately and moved his hips trying to get friction.

When the sound of movement on the stairs alerted them, Eric pulled away from the kiss gasping. "Baby you have to stop."

Harley frowned but nodded "I don't want to, but I will. Are you going to leave right away?"

Eric closed his eyes "No, I will stay for a bit longer and we can get the tracker out."

Harley kissed his neck smiling against his skin before she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Will I see you before choosing day?"

Eric leaned back thinking. "Move into the spare room down here Harley. I will try and come see you tonight after everyone goes to bed."

Zaria jumped from the last step and crossed the room only to stop and look over at Harley and Eric still tangled on the couch. They aren't asleep but instead are looking at each other and smiling. "Umm…morning." She mutters awkwardly.

Eric smirked looking over at Zaria Pedrad before he looked back to Harley smiling. Harley reached her hand around his neck and they both leaned into each other for a gentle and brief kiss. "Time to get up I guess." Harley sighs pouting a bit at not being able to finish what she started.

Eric chuckled and shook his head "You are going to be the death of me Harley." He leaned in and claimed her mouth again a bit more fierce this time. When they broke apart he groaned because his hardon was very painful. "Take your friend to the room while you get dressed Harley, or she is going to get an eyeful." He whispered against her ear before he nibbled it gently.

"Or I could take you with me and I can get an eyeful." She smirked looking up at him.

"Later…go.." He let his iron grip around her loose and she rolled off the couch then looked over to Zaria who was looking at the ceiling.

"Come on Zaria, I need to get dressed and get settled in." Harley took her hand and led her away.

Zaria frowned "Settled in?" She asked as her friend took the clothes she brought for Harley and handed them to her in the bathroom that was in the hallway.

Harley smiled and turned on the shower before taking off the shirt and underwear and stepping into the water. "Yeah, I am going to take the bedroom downstairs."

Zaria's eyes got wide and she muttered an "Oh…so are you two?"

Harley shrugged and started to wash her hair. "Yeah I guess, didn't exactly define it really."

Her friend tilted her head looking at her. "Ok, just be careful ok?"

Zaria had waited in the room for her after that and when she was dressed they walked down to get breakfast. Eric was on his tablet and looked up when the girls made their way in. He tilted his head and smirked as he looked over Harley. She had chosen to wear a deep purple tank with black pants and left her hair down in the wild curls and waves that hung down to her mid back.

Eric motioned with his head to her and Harley walked over to sit down next to him but ended up laughing when he pulled her into his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and pressed his lips to her shoulder before he picked up his tablet and reviewed the scans Tris had just sent to him.

"Hmm, that is different than the other trackers I have seen." Harley said frowning and looking at the screen.

Eric nodded and frowned. "Yeah, I would say eat and we could get it out after…."

She shrugged "Told you we should have cut it out last night."

Eric shook his head frowned "No too messy, didn't feel like cleaning up another one." He said in a bare whisper as he leaned close to her ear.

Tris cleared her throat and the two looked up to those around the table. Harley had to bite her lip at the looks on Will and Zeke's faces.

Eric quirked an eyebrow. "Will go head and grab the stuff. Let's get this shit out of her. Harley do you want him to numb the area?"

Harley huffed her answer of no then gathered her hair into a high bun at the top of her head. Eric ran his thumb over the area and scowled. Will stepped back in with a bag and laid everything out. Once he had it cleaned he made a small cut and took out the super thin tweezers to remove the tracker. Eric held up a bag for him to deposit the small bb sized object.

Eric handed him a vial and had him to spread the gel over the cut and it started to close up again. Harley shivered a bit and laughed. "Well that feels weird. Do I smell French toast?"

Tris smiled "Yes, made your favorite for you." She walked into the kitchen and with Zaria's help brought out plates of food and then a cup of coffee for Harley made the way she loved it.

Harley made to move over to the chair beside Eric but he just growled before pulling her closer to him. She shrugged and made herself a plate then turned back to look at Eric. "You plan on eating in the next century?"

He quirked an eyebrow and shrugged "Maybe. Maybe I found something else I want to eat."

"Don't be a tease." She pouted earning a chuckle from Eric before he moved her to her chair and pulled the chair closer to him. He made himself a plate and sipped from his own black coffee.

Tris looked extremely uncomfortable with everything but was doing her best not to let it show.

"Oh, before I forget Harley." Eric muttered and put a vial of serum on the table. "Drink that, and if you rest for an hour you can do some light training. Let Will take a look before you start though."

Tris snorted at this and looked at Eric. "You might want to define what YOU consider light training. Because that won't be what she will define it as. On second thought, you might define it as light, but any sane person wouldn't see it the way you two do."

Harley grabbed another piece of bacon and stuck her tongue out at her. "Hey, I did really fucking good not jumping into training yesterday. It helped that Will hooked me up to the stimulus machine but I think I showed some restraint."

Will looked at her over his cup of coffee "What is your normal routine Harley?"

The girl shrugged "It alternates, some days I do more weight training heavy mixed with sparring. Some days cardio with core focused exercises. I do runs that alternate between sprints and normal pace for about 2 to 3 hours. Depending on if I can get outside that is. I started to do more meditation and yoga training in order to limber myself but also because it helps calm the mind and shit. Not that I can get it to work well." She took a bite thinking.

"I don't know if I want to say some of the other training because it will just piss people off. And by people I mean Four. So if you don't narc I will tell you." Harley shrugged and looked around the table.

"Go ahead Harley." Eric said from beside her looking at something on his tablet.

She shrugged "Well, if you know about my last foray into the ring you know that I was made to fight several people right after the other. I talked some Dauntless-born kids at school to spar with me in that fashion. One right after the other with no rest. Sometimes I had them come at me two at a time incase Silas changed that program up."

Eric put his tablet down and crossed his arms over his chest with a quirked eyebrow "How many did you get involved in this and how long did the spars last?"

Zaria frowned "She convinced 20 of them at first, but some came later. The majority aren't from our choosing year, they are the year below. There are a few from our year though and the sessions lasted hours sometimes. Then she started to teach them things because she didn't want to hurt them. Part of why we had such a large turn out to help look for her was because it was all of those DB's, as she calls us, that became a part of her group."

Zeke scowled at Zaria "And why haven't we heard about this before now?"

Harley smirked and happily chewed on another piece of French toast. "First rule of fight club; you don't talk about fight club."

Eric snorted and covered his face with his hands "Harley, you are going to be the death of me. Amar was wondering why he was seeing an increase of the dauntless born not from this years choosing in the gym that they are allowed access to over the past month or two. When did you start it?"

Harley frowned "Almost a year ago, when the forced entries became more regular and not sporadic."

He nodded and sipped on his coffee. "No sparring, no runs, no more than an hour's worth of core. Tomorrow you can up the core but still no runs and we can see about sparring. Just got to remember not to destroy the house."

Will frowned but nodded. "No more than 3 hours total and the core save for the end of the session. Give the serum time to work."

After breakfast Harley had moved her things to the room downstairs and pushed furniture around to make room for some of her floor warm up. Eric found her in the room and put a bag down on the bed for her.

"I need to leave. I have to meet with the other leaders and Max wants a report on you. He said to tell you he misses you and he's sorry that he can't come here." Eric said as he pulled her to him and against his chest.

"Tell him that I miss him too and it is just a few more days, please." She leaned up and kissed along Eric's jaw. Eric groans and grasps her head and brings her to his mouth, crushing her mouth in a searing kiss. They only break apart when there is a knock on the door.

"Sir, Humvee is at waiting point." A gruff voice calls through the closed door.

"Be there in a second." Eric barks and turns back to lean his forehead against hers. "There is some stuff I picked up for you in the bag. It isn't much but it will work for now. I had Peter roundup the least hideous Erudite outfits I could for the aptitude test and then choosing ceremony. Thank fuck he was smart enough not to try and put a skirt and heels in."

Harley laughed "Yes because you might have had a bottomless and shoe-less Harley showing up on the roof."

Eric scowled not liking that thought at all. So he took her mouth again roughly before he tangled his hand in her hair and tugged to make her neck assume the position he wanted and then he proceeded to mark his territory. Her chest was heaving and her thighs were burning with how much she needed him by the time he pulled away.

"Eric…I want you now..please…" She begged against his neck.

Shoving the bag off of the bed Eric pushed her down on to it and then yanked first her pants and underwear off then his own. Beyond being able to think he plunged into her hard.

"Fuck..baby you're so wet for me…" He growled against her neck as he thrust in fast and frenzied.

Harley gasped and shoved his shirt out of the way of where she wanted and proceeded to bite and suck in the same spot he had on her, staking her own claim. "Harder Eric…" She gasped and moaned underneath him.

With a quick repositioning Eric was able to move her so that his strokes went deep into her. Her gasps became more frantic and a bit louder so he silenced them both by taking her mouth. She felt the muscles of his thighs tensing and knew he was close, so she used her muscles to stroke him further but also to trigger her own climax.

"Harley…" Eric hoarsely called her name as he emptied into her. She clung to him desperately as she came down from her own climax.

"Fuck I don't want to leave you Harley." He murmured against her neck.

"You're not. You're just going to work. If you can make it here tonight then great, but if not Eric, I know it isn't because you don't want to be." He nodded against her feeling a bit better about not having just fucked her and then leaving right after.

When he did leave Zeke had made himself scarce but Tris had not. She looked at him for a long minute and then sighed. "You have to tell Four. Don't make her do it please."

Eric scowled but then nodded and walked out. He also needed to talk to Max, although Max had known about them before he had not referred to them since the extent of her memory loss had been found out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kind of blown away about the response for the story. It was a 'wild hair' kind of thing. Regardless both Eric and Harley aren't going to be normal. They aren't evil but they aren't nice or good. Harley is kind of crazy, and it isn't all an act. All the characters are going to be different because the state of the city is different. I am imagining it to be like Gotham. Dauntless is trying to bring it back into order and fighting corruption all around them. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I am loving all the feedback and suggestions!**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _"The reason I talk to myself is because I'm the only one whose answers I accept." (George Carlin) V Roth hath lended me Eric to be my sounding board. Scary thing is he is the calm one._**

 **Chapter 6**

"Come in" Max growled and Eric took a moment before he entered the senior leader's office. When Eric stepped in and closed the door behind him Max broke out into his blinding smile.

"Eric. You made it back. We got a bit worried when you didn't report in right away. How was everything at the safe house?" He motioned to a chair across from him in the small lounge portion of his office.

Eric took a seat and thanked him for the glass of scotch he was handed. "Fine Sir, we were able to retrieve the tracker from Harley. I have that in with Uri now so he can do some analysis. She is recovering well and should be able to start training later today. She says to tell you she misses you and it is almost over Sir."

Max nodded and smiled sadly. "How does she seem otherwise Eric? Do you think we need to worry about how she is handling everything?"

Eric shakes his head "No sir, she is a strong girl. Always has been and I think she has some good people around her. I did find out some interesting things she had been up to with the Dauntless borns at her school for about a year. They formed some kind of fight club, mainly just to give her sparring partners. But it grew into them all being able to learn. Apparently the majority of the group will be choosing next year or the year after. Should be pretty interesting year this year and next."

Eric took a sip and shook his head and Max watched slight tremble in the normally cool under pressure leader. "So Eric, I heard from someone that the safe-house feed from when you entered until a couple of hours ago was deleted."

Eric looked up frowning and looked confused. He sure as hell didn't do it, but now thinking about it that might not have been a bad thing. "Sir, I am not sure who did it so I don't know why it would have been deleted. I won't lie and say that it might prevent some crap from going down, might…." Eric growled and he clenched his glass in his hand tightly.

Max sighed, almost in relief but also in resignation. "Did she remember you Eric?"

Eric had looked up at Max's sigh and could see that he was hoping that would be the case. Eric frowns on his own "Not specific memories but she said she remembered, I guess feelings. She knew things about me and my personality that most would never know" He shrugged not really knowing how to define it.

Eric was looking into his glass when he heard an almost relieved sigh from Max. His eyes went up to see the man that had been like a father to him smiling sadly at him. "I had hoped maybe something would come back. Four had suggested trying memory recall serums possibly. I would rather her not undergo any type of memory serum at all so I had hoped something from you two survived. How do you want to handle this then Eric? We both know it was and is more for you."

Eric's forehead furrows in thought. "You know she can't do the initiation with the others. I thought she might be able to but she is too well trained. She is lethal even and that comes from years of her just fighting to survive. She has to go through some kind of…"

Max clears his throat to interrupt the young man, who was completely missing what he was really asking. "What do you want to do about you two?"

Eric nods and tosses the contents of his glass back. "I want what I have always wanted but didn't dare think or hope might happen. I want to marry her."

As soon as he said the words he felt like a weight had lifted of his chest and he nodded once and looked to Max who was smiling. "Good, because if what I think happened and why someone in that house felt they needed to delete that footage to keep a certain brother from finding it out, then I was afraid I might need to insist on it. Not that it would work, but she is my daughter Eric. In all but blood she is my daughter. You are right about her not being able to do initiation as an initiate but there are options if she still wants to be involved with her friends."

Eric quirks his eyebrow, knowing that there was no way Harley was going to take not being able to be involved or with her friends. "I am all ears."

Max nods and gets up, moves over to his desk and opens a drawer then takes out a folder that isn't very thick and hands it to Eric when he makes his way back over.

Eric opens it up and looks at the first few pages and sighs but smiles. "That could work the, question is though will she be ok with all of this?"

Max shrugs then sets a box down on the table in front of Eric. "You won't know until you ask the girl. Otherwise she goes through initiation which could be a problem for the other initiates but if I am reading correctly you too. You aren't going to want to let her stay in the dorms and the only way she can stay anywhere else."

Eric frowns but nods as he thinks he really isn't going to be able to handle her in the dorm even if it was all girls. Now that she is back in his life he wants her there with him. He looks at the box and Max smiles sadly. "The ring belonged to Jeanine and I guess she had some kind of premonition about that last night. She made me promise to get it to you when the time came."

"The papers have to be filed today correct?" Eric asks as he goes over the documents and Max nods.

"Which means you have a few people to go talk to, and pretty quickly. Would you like to have one conversation here?" Max's brows furrow in thought, not looking forward to one conversation.

Eric sat thinking and ran a hand over his face. Would it be better to stress out the leader of his faction because a senior member and his second in command tried to kill each other in his office? Or would it be better if Eric took this somewhere else and tried his damndest to end the annoying fuck. But then Harley would be upset and that wasn't something you could just get over. Not that he would have actually killed him but fuck if didn't want to just fuck his world up but good.

With a sigh he nodded. "Might be best Max. I can't fucking promise to keep it cool though if he gets started in on me though. We have never been able to get along in the best of times and never about Harley."

With a frown Max nodded and stood before moving to the office phone and dialing the Control Room. He spoke low into the phone as Eric picked up the box and looked into it to find a simple platinum thin band with a nice sized ice blue square cut stone with smaller square diamonds on either side. He heard the knock and closed the box before putting it in his jacket pocket.

Max groaned as soon as Four opened the door and he saw the young man's face. Eric almost welcome what he knew Four was about to do as the door was barely even closed before Four launched himself across the room and Eric rose to met him.

Harley flashed through his mind and with curse he caught the punch Four was about to throw him and did something he would never normally do. He went with a pressure point hold to shut Four down and then threw him in a chair.

His blood was still pumping and he started pacing to try and calm down and get himself under control. "God I just want to rip your fucking throat out right now number boy. Fuck!"

Max quirked an eyebrow and smirked at bit at his second in command. He knew Eric would much rather be duking this out but that with Harley back in his life he wouldn't risk hurting her.

"Sit down Eric. Four, when you can move again in a few seconds you will stay put in that fucking chair. Now I am going to get what I need to say out there. It doesn't matter why the footage was deleted or who did it. It still wouldn't be your business even if what you were insinuating were true. But let's just say it was right. You obviously knew about their relationship before she was made to forget, right?"

By this time Four was able to move again. Eric had sat back and though he was a bit calmer he was still pissed and glaring at Four. People always thought is was all Eric fucking with Four. No one but a few saw that Four came at him just as much as he did. Eric was blunt about shit while Four did that whole passive aggressive shit.

Four's jaw clenched and he looked to Eric, still glaring and clenching his fists. Of course he knew, she never said his name but he knew. He knew about Eric before they even transferred over. "Yes. She told me she was in a relationship with someone. She never said who. She didn't name a name but she just said she didn't want to fight me about it and she wasn't going to change her mind. Judging from that and his…" he pointed to Eric, glaring at him "reaction to me during initiation…"

Eric growled as he glared at Four. He he goes again with I am just so fucking innocent shit. "Bullshit Four. It was never just me. You hated me from the minute you saw me too. We weren't even together then anyways."

Four huffed and rolled his eyes. "You didn't exactly play nice Eric. You might not have been together then but you wanted to be. I couldn't understand how you could hate me so much from the second you saw me. But I guess it make sense. I remember all those times Harley and I were at the Erudite library and you always seemed to be there. I was always catching you talking together. I caught bits of your conversations and even then I could tell it went beyond friends for you at least. She was still too fucking young. Then there was visitation day for our initiation. We hadn't had our match yet but before that I thought you might have started to hate me less. Visiting day she snuck in to see me and after that you really started in on me." Four got a smug look and he sneered over at Eric. "Couldn't handle that she had already fucking forgot you Eric?"

Eric growled and was about to launch himself at Four again but Max barked out. "Enough! You can cut that shit out right now Four. I am not falling for that and you know better. You antagonize him just as much as he does you. Do I need to play that back for you to hear yourself. I get you care for Harley but when it comes to her and Tris you are blind to how bad you get."

Max looked to Eric to say what he needed to say. Eric was trying to not get into this debate again with him about who starts shit more so he just sighed and shook his head. "I am not going to rehash old shit with you Four. Yes I can say that before transfer I had a thing for her. She had one for me too but like you said she was young and I was leaving. We became good friends Four and you aren't the only one that shared a shitty childhood and parents with her. Was I jealous yes I certainly fucking was. Especially when you always seemed to try and rub things in my face. You say I hated you from the minute I saw you but you did the same. You were jealous too…"

Four scowled at him, offended that he would suggest something like that about who he legitimately saw as a little sister.

Eric sighed and rolled his eyes before he continued. "Not in that way dumbass. You can be jealous of others in a non romantic way and you were. You were jealous of how close we were as friends. I saw the dirty looks you threw at me in the library Four. So yeah I know that you weren't all innocent in all of that. As for the visiting day shit, you know better than that. Don't think I didn't notice you doing everything you could to keep her from finding me. Zeke even told me she had mentioned it. Is it any wonder I was out for blood after that?"

Eric ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm his heart rate. "That year before everything went down it went beyond a crush for both of us. It might have been that for me even before that because I don't connect with people but I did with her. I told her then where I saw it heading for us Four and I have never had anything but good intentions with her. She agreed and wanted it but the only thing that stopping me from asking then was that she wasn't at Dauntless yet. She doesn't have the specific memories about us but she knew how she felt about me. From the second I was in front of her, she knew. I am not asking for your fucking permission here Four. She wants me and fuck if I am not going to be with her, I have waited too long and went through too much shit when I lost her. But you are her brother Four. For her I would like to at the very least be able to tolerate each other because I do plan on asking her to marry me. Not just because doing so offers her protection in general, not just because when she does she will become a member without having to do the official initiation. It is because of all of those things and the fact that I have only ever loved her. Me Four. Eric 'Cruel Bastard' Coulter loves her and only her and I will make sure that we are together and she never goes through that shit ever again."

Four's jaw never unclenched and he scoffed. Fuck if he would ever admit that everything Eric had been saying was true. He had been jealous of them and couldn't stand the thought of her being close to anyone else. He had never had anyone before and he couldn't stand the thought of Eric taking her away from him. Here he sat telling him he was going to do just that! "Marry you? Are you fucking insane? Even if she does remember her feelings for you and that she already said that was going to happen, that doesn't make it right for what should happen now. You just want to be able to control her Eric. She will get here and you will do everything in your power to control her and keep her from her fucking family."

Max had been content to try and let them work it out but it was clear that for once Eric was the one that was willing to bend and Four just couldn't see beyond his own issues. Now he was getting pissed at the young man. "I think you are letting you own issues with relationships or marriage cloud what you are saying. When have you known Eric to be willing to sit and talk out his issues with you Four. He is because he knows Harley would want it that way and because he realizes you are important to her. No matter his feelings on that. Eric pretty clearly said why he will be asking her but I was the one to suggest it in the first place. What you don't know is that before all that happened they had both come to myself and Jeanine, though separately, and made us aware about their relationship and intentions. Jeanine said she had never seen Harley so happy as when she was with Eric. Not in the way a young woman should be. She only ever and has only ever had eyes for Eric. Are you willing to let her live like that Four? Were you willing to let her live like that, always feeling like there was something missing from her life?"

Those words struck something in Four and his anger calmed down. He was still scowling but not all at Eric, some of it was for himself too. Because Max was right, he would never have helped to reunite Harley and Eric and would have tried to do everything to keep them apart. He had already started to try and turn her against him.

Max sighed sensing Four having calmed down some and that his words were getting through finally. "Eric wanted to tell you this himself but if you ever again question his motives know you could be risking your relationship with your sister. You and I know she would never go for being controlled by anyone. You know this first hand from all the times you have tried to do just that Four."

Four's forehead furrowed in anger at the entire situation and himself. "She is the only family I have ever really had Max. She was the only person that looked beyond what was happening to me and saw me. For fucks sake Max you know better than anyone what she did for me. She protected me and took on Marcus!" Four runs his hands through his hair then buries his head in his hands.

They sit like that for a minute. Eric tries not to snort in disgust at Four but he knows too well the depth of feeling that girl inspires. He also remembers when she went missing from trying to protect Four. If he looks back at it his real hate for Four started then. He took her away from Eric first and not only that but put her in danger. Not that he had control over it, as Eric found out later. Harley was the one that was going to run away and Four wouldn't let her go alone.

After a minute of silence Four looks up to Eric with his jaw clenched but his eyes almost pleading. "You have to promise me Eric. Not just promising about protecting her because I don't doubt you would. I know you set up all those extra searches for her. But you have to promise me that you won't try and take her away from me. I can't lose her."

Eric did a slow mental count and took deep breaths to try and keep calm. Things might be going better than he could have hoped for and he just had to hold his shit together. Four just made is so fucking hard to not want to smash his damn face in. Accusing in one breath, admitting he knew better in the fucking next! 'At least I fucking tell it like it is. I may be a dick about it but you know what you fucking get with me.' He thought internally.

"Harley would kick my ass to hell and back if I even hinted at trying to come between the two of you or any of her family. Just the same as she would do to you if you tried to do the same. The only one that can destroy the relationship between you two will be you or her. I won't lie and say we are going to be the best of fucking friends here Four. We will always have issues and I will always be a bit of a dick. You will say something passive aggressive and it will probably set me off. We do have one thing in common here, and I think we proved when she went missing we can work together when it comes to her. We both want the best for her and I will do everything in my fucking power to see that she has it." Eric's eyes were still hard but he was showing Four he was trying here. The rest was up to number boy.

Four sighed and hung his head, knowing that not only was he right but that he would only make things worse for himself if he fought it. "What needs to be done?"

Max smiles a relieved smile and lets out a breath. Thankful he won't have to break up another fight between the two. Because if it went to it again, Eric wouldn't hold himself back like he did earlier. That had been a Christmas miracle he had done it to begin with.

"Eric has to ask the girl but we also need to get Eric over to the Sanitarium and have her mother sign off on the paperwork. She was pretty coherent last night when I went to visit her and let her know we found Harley so I think we can get that done. Four I know you two got along really well so if you wouldn't mind going with us. I am sure it will help keep her calm seeing a face from before all the shit happened. After those papers get signed we can officially bring her here as of tomorrow and then make the rest of the arrangements."

Eric and Four share a look and nod but Four's forehead scrunches up. "You said she would be bypassing initiation? How is that going to work?"

Max frowns but Eric answers. "Did you watch the footage of the fight and then her getaway Four?" Eric's voice isn't harsh or being a dick but a cross between pained and proud.

He was proud of the way she handled herself and how capable she is. He is pained because of how that came about and he hadn't been able to do a damn thing to protect her.

Four scowled and nodded. "She is deadly for sure."

Max sighs and nods. "Exactly. She is too skilled for initiation. She wouldn't want to hurt someone but it isn't in Harley to not fight and give it all she has. The best we can do is still allow her to help in training. From what Eric tells me she was already doing something similar at school."

Eric smirks when he remembers her talking about her fight club then he remembers he said he wouldn't tell Four. Well he hadn't so he kept that promise. Let Max be the one because Four could go off on him then.

"What? When?" Four huffed.

Max looked over to Eric who was looking smug but making no moves to say anything. That wasn't like Eric who would brag until the sun came up if he could. So he must have said he wouldn't say anything for some reason. "I don't know all of the details but we can kind out together later. Until then you won't bother her about it or mention it." He ordered Four.

Four stiffened but nodded.

"The rest can be worked out when she gets here." Max finished firmly.

Eric clears his throat and looks to Four. He had been running plans and his next moves through his mind while the two men were talking. "You still can't go to the safe house but if you want I can vid call you from my phone when I go to see her and you two can talk."

Four sighs in relief and nods. "Please. Also whatever you need me to do here I can try and get done. I am sure Mar and Shauna will want to help too."

Max smiles liking what he is hearing. "Eric, you know you have to move out the hovel of an apartment you keep insisting to keep. You can finally take the leadership apartment you have been turning down."

Max wasn't giving him the option. He wouldn't let Harley live in that dank and dark subterranean dungeon Eric called home. Well, not really because he was never really there between working and training all the time.

Eric nods thinking, he had always wanted to take it but not until she was with him. There was no reason to have the apartment if she was never going to be in his life. "Yeah we can get started on that. I know she had her stuff at the apartment you and Tris moved to Four. Would you mind getting that all moved over and maybe seeing that the apartment is what she would like. Mar is in charge of that shit anyways so I guess get her in on it too."

Four nodded but inside he was scowling. It was hitting home this was really happening. He didn't like it but if Eric really did reconnect with Eric and what he was almost 99% positive happened, happened, then there would be no stopping Harley. "Yeah I can do that. I can tell you right now you two probably share most of the same taste. She has this thing about industrial shit. Her favorite colors are still red but she added silver/blue-grey recently too."

It was hard not to notice the pleased look that came over Eric's face. She had added the color of his eyes without really even knowing why she was drawn to it.

Max nodded. "We have to get this shit done fast and the paperwork filed. Eric you will need to head back over to the safehouse and have that talk. I will get things started over here with the apartment, Mar and other small details. Leadership will need to be told but they won't have issues with it. Four I need all the footage we can get from her recent fights and all the other documentation we have on her abilities. I will put that up for review and we can score her based on that. We can work out what she wants to do here later. Let's just get our girl home first."

Max had issued his orders and the two younger Dauntless knew they were dismissed and expected to get right on that. After exchanging a few more words, Eric told Four he would be calling him soon and then they parted ways.

Before Eric left to go to see Harley he did stop by his apartment to get changed and cleaned up. He wasn't nervous exactly but he was anxious. You never knew really how Harley would react to things. She could be happy and excited about this or she could feel like she was being dictated to. He hoped to fuck she didn't feel like she was being told to do this because it would be a long ass day if that was the case. He might just find out how the stiff house could hold up if that happened.


End file.
